


Your My Favorite Movie

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud, Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Blurb, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Drive In Movie, Fluff, Hugs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Summer Love, Summer Romance, movie date, needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adam takes Dom to a drive in movie one summer night.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Your My Favorite Movie

Dom cuddled closer to Adam nuzzling his head of brown hair into the others soft belly in the passenger seat of Adam's car as some action movie played on the gigantic screen infront of them.

Adam was all into the movie not wanting to miss a single part while Dom on the other hand was staring deeply into his dark brown eyes as the movie scenes flickered across the dashboard. 

It was the middle of summer and as a special suprise Adam took Dom to a drive in movie the smell of popcorn and petrol gas filled the air other cars surrounding them on all sides. 

Dom desperately wanted Adam to pay attention to him so he decided to sit in the older mans lap. He straddled Adam's waist with face inches away from his lovers blocking his view of the movie screen. 

Adam stoped wacthing the movie and let out a giggle as Dom leaned in and pressed a salty kiss on his lips. 

"Your so needy baby,"Adam flirted as he quickly kissed back. 

"Ya and what about it,"Dom questioned in a sassy tone that caused Adam to laugh more. 

"I love it when your like this its so cute,"Adam cooed as he pushed a strand of Dom's messy brown locks out of his face and behind his ear while staring deep into his pale green eyes.

"Fook that movie I would rather wacth you,"Dom spoke as he gently grabed Adam by his chin and pulled him back in for a passionate kiss.

"Your my favorite movie I could you wacth all day,"Adam said with a grin as he kissed Dom back and bit down on his bottom lip pulling him in close for a hug......


End file.
